


Kitchen Disasters

by cvptainmarvel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, avenger!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imagine in which you try to create a special surprise for your girlfriend Pepper's birthday but fail miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Not particularly proud of this but whatevs. Written with a girl in mind but can be read by a guy since there are no specific pronouns.

It was your girlfriend Pepper’s birthday.  Since she did so much for you every day, you wanted to do something special for her.  Being an avenger, you decided that baking a cake shouldn’t be too hard for you, especially considering that you had saved the world before.  Compared to that, this should be a piece of cake (terrible pun intended).  You knew you were a capable person and so did others.  That’s why the other avengers were surprised to find you yelling at an oven.

"FUCK!" you screamed.  "That was my fourth one!"  Bruce appeared behind you and led you out of the kitchen to calm you down.

"It’s alright.  Calm down.  We owe a lot to Pepper too so how about we help you make that cake?"

You looked down at your flour-covered hands and clothes. “Fine,” you said reluctantly.  You were slightly skeptical of the baking skills of billionaire who had people to do everything for him, a seventy-or-so super soldier, a Norse god, a scientist whose field was gamma radiation, an arrow-shooting secret agent, and a Russian assassin.

Bruce walked you back into the kitchen to find Natasha ordering around the rest of the superheroes.  She quickly assigned the two of you jobs.  Within seconds, everyone was working on their own task.  The Steve and Clint were in the kitchen mixing the ingredients, You, Thor, and Natasha were hanging banners and blowing up balloons.  Tony was tracking Pepper via her phone and Bruce was ordering Italian food.

Half an hour later, the cake was in the oven, the decorations were up, and the Italian was on the way.  ”Pepper is starting home, it should take her about 45 minutes to get here,” Tony announced.

"Just enough time," you muttered.

"Hey everything is going to be perfect," Bruce reassured you.  As soon as he said that, things began to go downhill.  You see, the banners, reading ‘Happy Birthday’, were looped all around the room attached to each other, ending right next to the oven.  So when the oven began to spark, bad things happened.

"What’s going on?" you started panicking.

"It seems that there’s something wrong with the oven," Tony explained.

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK*," you screamed, frustrated.  Just then a spark hit the end of a banner and it caught on fire, quickly turning to ash along with all the other banners.  The room started to smell of burnt food and sure enough, thick black smoke was pouring out of the oven.  Then, Pepper entered the room.

Everyone froze.

"Happy birthday?" Clint suggested.  You sighed and walked towards her as the team began cleaning up behind you.

You explained. “I was thinking about how you always do stuff for me, so, for your birthday, I wanted to do something special for you.  So, I tried to bake a cake and failed four times, so they helped me bake and decorate, but the oven sparked and the banners caught on fire and the cake was ruined and I’m sorry this is the worst birthday present ever.”

Pepper placed a hand on your cheek and looked into your eyes.  ”This is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” she said before placing her lips lightly on yours.  The other avengers stopped to coo at the two of you, but the moment was interrupted by the doorbell.  Thor opened the door to reveal a delivery boy.

"Pizza delivery for Bruce?" he asked.

"BRUCE!" everyone yelled at once.

"What? Pizza is technically Italian!"

"I think you’re spending too much time with Tony," you commented

* * *

EXTENDED ENDING

"Tony said you were just starting from work when you walked in.  How did you get here in seconds?" you asked Pepper.

"No I left ages ago ——— wait.  Are you tracking me?" Pepper asked Tony, shooting an annoyed glance at him.

"Well you are the CEO of  _my_  company,” Tony replied.

"Anyway, I left my phone at the office.  It’s probably someone bringing it to me."

"Well at least I got to see you earlier," you told Pepper, leaning in for a kiss."

Cue the immature ones. “PDA!” Clint and Tony screamed.

"Deal with it!" you yelled back before smashing your lips into Pepper’s.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *get it cuz rdj sherlock okie bye


End file.
